


Saving Grace

by mindless__ramblings



Series: You and Me [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Injuries, Peter saves reader, Which is Understandable, at the end, bad things can happen to good people, kind of fluff, reader kind of breaks down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindless__ramblings/pseuds/mindless__ramblings
Summary: Ever since finding out Peter is Spiderman, you've always felt a bit safer walking home. But, just because your best friend is a superhero doesn't mean bad things won't happen...





	Saving Grace

You slam your locker shut with a sigh, hooking the lock back in place and spinning the dial. You turn, and scan the sea of sophomores, juniors, and seniors, searching for your best friend, Peter. Finally, you spot him at the opposite end of the hall, waiting for you. You shoulder your backpack and start fighting your way through the crowd of people. You're almost to Peter when a guy you recognize as one of the asshole-ish senior jocks smacks into you, causing you to stumble and get turned around. As you try to get your bearings, a hand grabs yours and yanks you backward, out of the group of people. You fall back into someone's chest, letting out a grunt as you try to catch your balance. 

You turn to look at your savior and come face to face with Peter Parker's dorkish grin, his eyes alight with laughter. You grinned up at him, rolling your eyes. "Hey there, dork." 

He scoffs. "Hey, watch it, I just saved your life right there, (Y/N), you could show a little respect." It's your turn to scoff, hooking your arm through his, and dragging him to the last class of the day, one of the few you share. It was a shop class, and you hated it with a passion, but it was the only elective that fit into your schedule, so you sucked it up. Besides, Peter was there to keep you from getting too bored.

"I wouldn't exactly call it saving my _life_ , but you did save me nonetheless, so thanks Parker," you say, nodding to the teacher as you barely make it in the door before the bell rings. He scowls, but turns to the board at the front of the room, detailing your task for the day. "Man, barely missed getting a detention slip from Mr. Parsons there, huh?" You pause, turning to look at Peter in confusion when he doesn't answer you. 

He's staring at you, brows furrowed, but it's almost like he doesn't really see you, but looking through you. You wave your hand in front of his face, snapping your fingers to get his attention. "Hellooooo? Anyone home, bug-boy?" You ask, and Peter jerks, scowling softly at you. 

"(Y/N), don't call me that, people could hear you!" Peter stage-whispers, and you roll your eyes fondly, setting your backpack down, and grabbing the goggles hanging on the side of your desk. Peter always got touchy when you mentioned anything to do with his... _extracurriculars..._  in public. 

"Well, how else was I supposed to get your attention? You were pretty spaced there for a sec, everything alright?" He nods, biting his lip, and then shaking his head slightly.

"I've got to go to the internship after school, I won't be able to walk you home," Peter mutters, grabbing goggles from your hand and opening his notebook. 

You place a hand over his, stilling his movements. "Pete, I'll be fine to walk home one day after school by myself." You reassure him, but he still won't look at you, so you poke him hard in the arm, getting him to glance over at you. "I promise, I'll be safe, okay? And you know I'd call for you the second anything went wrong," you tell him, and he nods slowly. "Don't worry about me, go ahead and save the rest of Queens, yeah?" 

That comment brings a smile to his face, and he squeezes your hand fondly before you both turn back to your work. 

* * *

 

The final bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. Peter, Ned, MJ, and you all walk out of the building together. Peter takes off almost immediately towards Delmar's to get a sandwich before changing and becoming the web-slinging superhero. The rest of you laugh at his eagerness. 

"Man, he really loves being a hero, doesn't he?" You comment, and Ned just grins and shakes his head. "Seriously, no matter how bad he gets beat up, he's always ready to do it again the next day."

MJ laughs. "Spider-boy's gonna get himself killed one of these days, and I'd bet 20 bucks it's cause he isn't looking where he's going and crashes into a wall." You and Ned both crack up at that, tears coming out of your eyes you're laughing so hard.

"Oh my gosh, you're totally right, that's how he's gonna go!" Ned cackles, and you snort.

"You guys are so mean to Pete, and he doesn't get _that_ distracted when he's in the suit.." You trail off, thinking. "Actually, nope. That boy has the attention span of a goldfish, and it's totally plausible he'll crash into a wall. I just doubt it'll kill him." Your remark sets MJ off this time, and she has to hold onto Ned to keep herself upright. "Anyways, I gotta head to the store before I go home, I'll catch you guys later!" You wave goodbye to your friends and turn around to start walking toward the corner market that's on your way home. 

You finish rather quickly at the store, but by the time you step outside, it's already starting to get dark, and you still have a 20-minute walk home. You quickly shove your groceries in your backpack and begin the trek home. 

You're about 10 minutes from your apartment when you feel a chill run down your spine. You whirl around, looking behind you, and while you don't see anything, you're still freaked out. You start walking again, taking deep breaths, trying to calm yourself down. 'Come on (Y/N), you told Pete you could walk home by yourself. You'll be fine.' You feel marginally better after your little pep talk, and you keep your head forward, just focusing on getting home.

Barely a couple of minutes have passed, however, when you hear your footsteps seemingly echoing more than they should. You glance behind you discretely, and you see two guys, both significantly bigger than you, following about half a block behind you. Your eyes widen, and you turn back, trying to slowly increase your pace without tipping them off. 

You're so close, you can actually see your apartment building two and a half blocks from you when you hear their footsteps start to move quicker. You increase your pace again, but so do they, so you start to sprint, hoping and praying you can make it the distance before they catch you. 

You're within a block from your apartment when you're yanked back by your backpack. You scream, losing your balance as you're dragged into a side alley. One of the men roughly wrenches your arms behind your back, and you bite back another scream at the pain that flares up in your shoulder. The other man roughly runs his hands down you, feeling in your pockets for a phone, or wallet, or something. You try to struggle, but the men have you in such a tight grip there's not a lot you can do. 

Your mind races frantically, trying to remember any of the self-defense tips that your dad has given you. 'Remember (Y/N), if you can't use your arms, use your feet. Kick, knee them, do whatever it takes.' You bring your foot up, kicking the guy in front of you right where no man ever wants to be kicked. He howls in pain, and while he's distracted, you throw your head back and hear it connect with the guy's face behind you with a sickening crunch.

His grip falters, and you wrench your arms out of his, stumbling away, turning and trying to run out of the alley. The man you'd kicked, however, reached out to grab your ankle, causing you to fall. You hit the ground with a grunt, shaking your leg frantically trying to shake the man's grip. You're suddenly yanked up by the straps of your backpack, and shoved into the alley wall, your face bouncing off the bricks with a sickening thud. 

There's a ringing in your ears, your head is throbbing, your vision going blurry. You barely register the feel of one of your attackers' hands running over your body. You shut your eyes, not wanting to see what was happening to you, despite already facing the wall. 

But, as soon as your eyes slid shut, the man's hands are ripped from you. You turn, slowly, trying not to hurt your head or arm any more than they already are. Your eyes widen when you realize that the men who were attacking you are now stuck to the opposite alley wall with some sort of white substance. A white substance that is very, very familiar. You look to the side and make eye contact with Peter, no, Spiderman, as he stands there, staring at you. You can't see his facial expression due to his mask, but you can imagine he's looking at you with that signature look that only Peter "I'm-a-kicked-puppy-dog" Parker can give. 

You feel an immense relief that Peter's come to your rescue, you slump against the wall, ready to collapse. You can hear a faint humming, and it takes you a couple of seconds to realize that it's actually Peter talking. 

"(Y/N), (Y/N), are you okay? Oh my god, no, you clearly aren't okay, shit, I knew I shouldn't have let you walk by yourself, this is all my fault..." Peter rambles, crouching before you, hands ghosting over your body, one brushing over your temple, and you flinch when he accidentally touches a sensitive spot. Peter's eye's on his mask go wide, and he recoils as though you've burned him. "(Y/N), I need to get you out of here, okay?" 

You just nod, and when Peter doesn't move, you look at him, confused. He gestures with his head towards your body, and you look down, noticing that you're clutching your right arm close your body. Of course, he can't carry you unless you hold on. You wince, stretching your arm out, tears springing to your eyes as you slowly wrap your arms around Pete's neck. 

His left arm bands around your waist and you can feel him lifting his other arm, and suddenly your feet aren't touching the ground anymore. You bury your face into his neck, on any other day you'd be excited to be swinging with Spiderman, but right now, you just want to be somewhere safe. 

The wind rushes past as the two of you swing between the buildings. You aren't even sure where it is you're going, but that's okay because you trust Peter with your life. You feel as you suddenly come to a stop, landing softly. You lift your head and can see that you're on a fire escape. Peter's fire escape to be exact. He supports you with one arm while slowly lifting the window with the other. Peter helps you into the room and follows after, shutting the window.

You sit on his bed, watching as Peter changes out of his suit, pulling on a pair of sweatpants before sneaking out of the room, and coming back a couple of minutes later with a washcloth and some band-aids. He kneels on the floor in front of you, gently bringing the washcloth to your temple, and brushing. You flinch away at the touch. "Peter, I'm fine," you mutter, trying to push his hand away from your face, when he shows you the washcloth, red with your blood. 

"(Y/N), you aren't fine," Peter mumbles, and you let him clean away the rest of the blood. "How else did they hurt you?" You suck in a breath, your heart beating faster just at the mention of _them_. "God, what did they do to you?" Peter asks you, his voice cracking, his eyes glistening with tears. You bite your lip, looking down at your lap as Peter continues to clean your injuries. 

Finally, he stands. "I think the worst is your shoulder, it's pretty badly bruised, and it's probably gonna be sore." You nod, wincing as you try to stretch it lightly. "The cut on your forehead isn't too bad, and I don't think you have a concussion. Everything else should heal in a couple of days." You nod again, still not saying anything. Peter sets the medical supplies to the side and sits next to you on the bed. "(Y/N), I am so, so sorry," He says, grabbing both of your hands with his.

"You don't need to be sorry Peter," You whisper, your voice hoarse from screaming for help earlier. "It's not your fault."

Peter groans, laying his head on your uninjured shoulder, "Dammit, (Y/N), it is my fault, if I hadn't had to rush off right after school this wouldn't have happened." You can feel your teeshirt growing damp, as the tears that have been swimming in Peter's eyes since he started bandaging you up start to fall. 

You shake your head slowly, before resting your cheek on Peter's curly locks. "I don't blame you Peter Benjamin Parker, and I don't want you blaming yourself." You sniffle, wiping your nose, trying to fight the tears you know are coming now that your adrenaline levels are going down. 

Peter looks up at you and takes your face in his hands. "(Y/N), it's okay to cry," he whispers, before pulling you into a hug, burying your head in his neck, stroking your hair as the floodgates open, and you begin to sob. 

And that's how you eventually fall asleep, curled up in Peter's lap, clutching at his shirt, his hands on your back and in your hair, comforting you, whispering the same sentence over and over again. 

"I'm here, I've got you, and I'm never gonna leave you again." 

 


End file.
